Things About Demigod Love
by Ice-Make Mage Neko
Summary: He was about to step off the poor girl when he heard a voice "IF YOU MAKE A SINGLE SCRATCH ON HER PERFECT BODY I'LL SKIN YOU AND MAKE YOUR HIDE INTO A SPITTOON SO I CAN SPIT IN IT FOR ETERNITY!" the voice yelled 'uh oh'


**Neko: Kudos to Revan Dark Lord of the Sith and Ignatuis Argetlam**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I guess most people would give a greeting before introducing them self. I am not most people. People call me Taylor these days, at least, that's the name I give them. Then again, I don't socialise often so not many people do know me. I don't like to refer to myself as a social outcast but I have pretty much been an outcast to society for just about eternity. This brings me to another point. I am 1600-years-old, not 16, 1600. Though I suppose it's easy to mistake me for 16. I am young compared to the rest of my family. Ah family... Painted images of sitting around a dining table eating and talking together, supporting each other etc, you get my point. Wrong. My family is just about the most messed up bunch you could ever believe.

First things first, I have no mother. Hera made sure of that. Fun fact of the day! My mother was a hellhound. Note the 'was'. My father on the other hand was a god. The god married to Hera, Zeus (king of all stupidity if you prefer). Now before you get any weird thoughts on my appearance, I can tell you that most of the time, I stay in a human form. Don't ask me how a god and a dog of the underworld have a baby, because the very idea makes me puke, even though I'm the result.

I have never seen my father, nor has he made any effort to see me. I guess the only father figure in my life is Hades. Even though he's technically my uncle, he still guides me in a much better fashion than my father ever would. Did I mention I spend most of the time in the underworld? No? Well anyway, that's where I reside though I am pressured to go out and 'interact' with the mortal world every so often...

* * *

**Taylor couldn't pin-point the exact moment when he felt it. It really came and went as it pleased. **

Though one could confirm that this was one of those 'moments'. Taylor stood in a little comer of the underworld looking downwards; he was on the edge of a cliff. Of course this wasn't the first time he had tried, but he couldn't fade like a god and he couldn't disappear like a normal monster could. He sighed and shook his head, it would never work. He was stuck to be miserable forever. And he had one person to blame. Zeus. If the king of gods had just stopped 'spreading the love', Taylor would've been non-existent. _A lot_ happier than his personal enteral loop of misery. But then again, he was pretty much stuck with it, so there was no real point to complain. Taylor let lout a sigh and stepped off the cliff. He felt a brief rush of 'falling' until he felt the same warping feeling he had every other time…

Taylor blinked and looked around, disorientated. After what would've been around two minutes, he realised he was standing in the throne room. He turned around and saw Hades pacing back in forth in front of his throne. It would've been safe to assume that he was not impressed.

"Look I can ex-"Taylor began before bring quickly cut off

"That's what you say every time" Hades began "This is the last time I'm going to put up with this… Childish-ness of yours"

Taylor let out a sigh, this argument had been going on for the last 300 years "Well I can't fade like you. And I can't disappear like a monster, it couldn't help to try-"

"No, I'm saving you the pain this way" Hades sighed as he stopped pacing in front of his throne "Every single time…"

Taylor drowned out Hades' voice as he looked down at the ground with a guilty expression. Out of all the people he knew (Which wasn't many), Henry was probably the only one that cared. Taylor sighed again; he just kept disappointing everyone around him. It frustrated him greatly how he couldn't disappear from the world that didn't want him.

"-Which is why I'm expelling you from the underworld for the next four years"

Hades' voice cut through his thoughts like a knife

"WHAT!?" Taylor exclaimed as he realised what had just happened "But-"

"Beginning from now" he waved his hand and in an instant Taylor saw the Underworld disappearing from his sight…

* * *

**Taylor blinked**.

Then everything came into focus. Taylor looked around; he was in a strawberry field. Last time he had been on the surface he was chased by a bunch of upstart demigods, he did not want to repeat that scenario. Taylor looked down and figured he was in his dog form. He thought it would be easier to go around unnoticed as a human. Suddenly he heard a yelp of surprise, there was a...Satyr?

Crap.

This was bad, this was very bad. Partially because he looked like a dog sized Hellhound and partially because he appeared out of thin air.

The satyr stumbled away from Taylor, before screaming, alerting anyone and (probably) everyone who was close by.

Double crap.

Taylor bolted away, as fast as his four fury legs could, over strawberry plants and over startled Satyrs. Once he had bolted out of the field he saw numerous people coming towards the field dressed in various bits of armour and armed with weapons that looked extremely painful. In other words: Demigods.

Triple crap.

Taylor looked around in panic, hoping to find a place to escape. Bingo. The dog-boy sped through the demigods who tried to slash at him with their weapons, dodging and jumping to avoid them. He eventually came to an area surrounded by cabin sized buildings. Each individually decorated in various colours, plants and more. He considered running into one of the cabins, but shook the idea off as he would probably be caught-

'_Oofff'_

His thoughts were cut off when he barrelled into someone a girl to be precise. The girl groaned and looked at Taylor who was shaking his head from the impact. Taylor raised his head and studied the girl briefly. She didn't look particularly attractive enough to be called 'hot'. But you could describe her as 'cute'. She had black hair that stopped at about either the middle or bottom of her neck. And she wore jeans and an orange T-shirt. Taylor noted that she was looking at him in fear.

He didn't know what to do. Turn into human form and apologise? No, that's creepy. Run? Best option at the moment.

He was about to step off the poor girl when he heard a voice

"IF YOU MAKE A SINGLE SCRATCH ON HER PERFECT BODY I'LL SKIN YOU AND MAKE YOUR HIDE INTO A SPITTOON SO I CAN SPIT IN IT FOR ETERNITY!" the voice yelled

'_uh oh' _Taylor didn't have the time to read the words on the girls shirt because he was struck with someone's (most likely whoever the voice belonged to) foot, off the girl, he now knew was Ruby

"Mason!" she yelled

Taylor whimpered and looked over in the girl's direction and saw a boy, who was probably Mason, running towards her

"Ruby!? Are you okay?" Mason asked the girl- Taylor assumed to be – called Ruby

Ruby nodded but she was shaking. Mason turned to Taylor.

Mason was also dressed in jeans and the same orange T-shirt as Ruby. Short and messy brown hair framed his face which held the expression of pure anger. Taylor whimpered and looked for a place to run, but then realized that the demigods had closed in forming a large, but tight, semi-circle.

"THAT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU MONSTER!" Mason yelled and charged at Taylor, sword drawn and anger driven.

* * *

**Neko: Hope you amigo's like this, hopefully an epic fight scene next. Hit that review button and follow to see what happens next!**


End file.
